


Aftermath

by Fandom_Trash98



Series: Red and White Osiria [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for V8 Ch8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: A quiet moment after the fight with the hound forces Ruby's brain to catch up with her.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Red and White Osiria [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969987
Kudos: 29





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> There's whiterose here if you squint, but it's only a drop or two. I wanted to get some headcannons down in written word. This isn't beta'd, and it's quite short, but I hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> Spoilers for V8 CH8, be warned.

A hand startles her out of her thoughts, jolting her mind and body into motion. Silver eyes follow the hand up to a pair of gently glowing amber eyes. “Ruby.” Not a command, barely a question, but the weight of the word sits heavy on her chest as she tries to draw in air. 

“He was. He was a silver-eyed warrior. And a faunus.” Thick swallows slowed her words and thoughts, and the growing horror in her friend’s eyes caused a cold sweat to roll down her spine like treacle. A similar moment, not thirty minutes prior, and the sound of shattering glass flashes in her mind but she shakes it off, eyes finally flicking away from Blake. Penny lay motionless on the floor, and Ruby’s mind creates images of her, dismembered on a grey, metallic floor, causing bile to raise in her throat. 

Suddenly, her vision was obscured by white and blue, and surprisingly warm, lightly callused hands were cupping her face. 

“Breathe Ruby. You need to breathe, it’s okay.” Oh. She was hyperventilating. When did that start happening?

Tears blurred her vision as she broke down, held delicately by Weiss. Black moved in her peripheral, and for a second she feared the hound wasn’t dead, but it was simply Blake checking on Penny. Weiss’ mother and brother slowly approached from the staircase, being careful to step around the… the corpse. Grimm don’t leave corpses. He was a person. A person like _her_. She’d killed a _person_ , and innocent man _corrupted_ by Salem. 

“Stop that!” A gentle shake was delivered with the words and Ruby refocused to see Weiss glaring down at her. No, wait? She wasn’t glaring, but she was upset about something. Ruby’s hand moved of its own accord to wipe a glistening tear off of Weiss’ beautiful face. She was cut off before she could speak.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this Ruby Rose! This is not your fault and there was nothing you could do!”

Her chest felt like it was caving in, as she sucked in a painful, shuddering breath and started crying anew. How could this not be her fault? She’d killed a man. A hand settled on her shoulder. Blake’s. 

“None of this has been your fault Ruby.”

It was too much, the swell of emotions bursting from her in a choked wail as she threw herself into her partner’s arms. She felt Weiss’ arms wrap tightly around her and was warmed by it. When Blake also began to hold her, she couldn’t take it anymore, bawling into her teammates, her friends, her family. She thought of Yang, of their quasi-fight, of how she couldn’t contact her, and her emotions gave out, turning her world to black.

* * *

Whitley watched his sister’s partner bawl into her teammates, observing awkwardly as she cried herself into unconsciousness. Weiss and the faunus made eye contact when the crying stopped, and the faunus moved to allow his sister to lift their team leader. He wanted to help, and stepped forward to do so when his sister’s voice stopped him.

“I’ve got her; help Blake. Take Penny back to Klein.”

He nodded, given no other choice, and approached the- _Blake_. She gave him as friendly a smile as she could muster, a small thing, and moved towards Penny. In his peripheral, he saw his mother move down the stairs, no doubt about to try to find some alcohol, and rolled his eyes. Helping Blake with Penny required focus to make sure he didn’t drop the girl. He wasn’t so distracted to miss the way his sister gently cradled her partner in her arms, nor how the girl seemed to curl tightly into Weiss. He certainly didn’t miss the gentle peck his sister placed on Ruby’s forehead. 

A quick glance to Blake, told him she hadn’t missed it either, a soft, fond smile gracing her features. He found himself smiling gently as well and was surprised to find he was genuinely happy for his sister. Despite how much he had hated her for leaving him, he was glad she had found happiness in her team. 

Focusing on the task at hand, he began to move Penny with Blake, when something changed. Glancing over to Blake, her striking amber eyes were wide. Following her gaze down, he swallowed as he saw red eyes looking back at him.

“Shit…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's short and sweet, just something to wet the appetite. I don't really have much time to write these days (thus my long list of incomplete stories), but I'm not dead. I will say, however; Beacon Academy is not going to get updated in the form it's in. I'm not happy with it and I am going to re-write it at some point, I just haven't figured out when yet.


End file.
